


It Was A Dare

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, Truth or Dare, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always mistake us for a couple because we’re so touchy and flirty with each other even though we’ve been best friends for forever. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iansthugmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/gifts).



> This next au is for Lizzie! You have a great blog and you are such a sweet girl!! I love talking to you and hearing your thoughts on the episodes :) <3  
> I hope you enjoy this! :D

Ian and Mickey have been best friends ever since they had little league together when they were eight and ten years old. One day, Mickey got kicked off the team for pissing on first base. Ian went up to him after and told him he thought it was funny and that was the end of it. They spent every day together at school and sometimes even after school at Ian’s house. 

 

 

At the age of twelve Ian came out to Mickey. He was the only person he told that he was gay. He was the only person Ian felt comfortable enough with to tell. Sure, he could tell his siblings but he didn’t know if they’d understand him, not like how Mickey understood him. A year later, Mickey came out to Ian, and he was the only one who knew. 

 

Now that they’re both in College and away from the threat of the south side, pretty much everyone knew that they’re gay. Their siblings Lip and Mandy are also at the same school of them. 

 

 

Because Ian and Mickey have been best friends for the past eleven years, and have always been very open with each other, they’re very open in how they communicate or even in touches. They share a bed, even though they have their own. Lip, Mandy, Mickey, and Ian moved into an apartment together when Mandy and Ian started at the college that Lip and Mickey have been at for the past two years. They got a three bedroom apartment since Mandy and Lip have been dating for a few years. Mickey and Ian have their own rooms but always seem to end up sharing a bed. They always get mistaken for a couple because of how close they are. 

 

In high school they got stupid comments about how gay they are for being so close, so they tried not to be as affectionate towards the other. That was until Mickey moved into the dorms at college with Lip. Ian lost his best friend for two years, only because he didn’t get to see him every single day.

 

When Ian started at the school, every one of Mickey and Lip’s friends thought the pair were a couple. “Oh my God, is this your boyfriend?” Would be the typical response until they got to know Ian and know that they were just best friends.

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey know how open and affectionate they are towards each other, they aren’t blind. They know everything about the other and it’s hard to not want to just always be there for the other. They know that best friends probably don’t hold hands, cuddle on the couch, spoon in bed, share a bed when they have their own, etc. 

 

 

At Ian’s first college party Mickey introduced him and Mandy to the group of friends Mickey and Lip had made over the past couple years.

 

“Oh! You’re Ian! Finally,” One girl said - Ali. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet Mickey’s boyfriend he talks so much about,” Another girl said - Hailey? 

 

“Oh, I’m not Mickey’s boyfriend,” Ian said, very much used to it.

 

“Morons, I told you, we’re not together,” Mickey said.

 

Both girls pouted and the first girl said, “He’s so hot though, Mickey!” 

 

Ian laughed and smiled at Mickey winding his arm around his shoulders. He said, “Yeah, Mickey, I’m so hot.” 

 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mickey laughed pushing him off. 

 

Throughout that party whenever Mickey (or even Lip) introduced Ian they all asked if Ian and Mickey were dating and for how long.

 

 

Ian joined Mickey a little while later near the drinks. He said to him, “People still think we’re a couple. Doesn’t seem to matter where we are.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Yeah cause you’re always fucking touching me.”

 

“I don’t see you complaining,” Ian said. He had his hand on the small of Mickey’s back. 

 

“I’m not,” Mickey challenged, “What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?” 

 

Ian moved his hand down to Mickey’s waist and rubbed his thumb underneath his t-shirt just above the waistband of his jeans. He said near his ear, “Say the word and I’ll fuck you right on this table.”

 

Mickey had to control himself and not moan out loud at that. He said back, “We ain’t in your dreams, Gallagher,” before pushing him away slightly. Ian punched his arm and they both laughed. They always tease each other or blatantly flirt with each other or downright talk dirty to each other to get a rise out of the other.

 

 

Mickey hated that people thought they were a couple. It just reminded him of how far from that they actually were… 

 

 

 

During winter break, a week or so before classes were to start again, they decided to throw a small party at their apartment. They were about twelve people or so, pretty much equal girls and boys, there were two boys more than girls. 

 

They were all pretty drunk when someone announced that they should play truth or dare. Everyone was sitting in the living room, some on the sofa, mostly everyone on the floor and the rest on random chairs. Ian and Mickey were sitting on the sofa next to each other. 

 

“Ian, truth or dare,” Hailey said. 

 

“Truth,” Ian said. A few people booed him, Mickey being one of them, but he held his ground.

 

“Okay. Have you and Mickey ever kissed?” She asked. 

 

“Nope,” Ian said before taking a sip of his beer. 

 

Everyone at their place were all pretty close to the four of them living there and they all knew that Ian and Mickey were most definitely not a couple. However, that didn’t stop a few of them from being shocked to know the pair never even kissed before. 

 

“Seriously? Never?” Another girl asked.

 

Ian just gave them a look and shrugged. He said, “Alright, my turn.” 

 

They played a couple rounds until it landed back on Hailey. “Mickey. Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Mickey said. 

 

“I dare you to kiss Ian for at least fifteen seconds, and use tongue,” Hailey challenged. 

 

“What’s with you and getting us to hook up?” Mickey asked shaking his head. He turned to his right and looked at his best friend in the eyes. Ian was smirking at him and arched an eyebrow, waiting for Mickey to complete his dare. 

 

Mickey brought his hand up at the same time as Ian and their lips locked. The first couple seconds they didn’t do anything, just held their lips against each other. That was until Mickey pulled Ian’s head in a little closer. Ian moaned into the kiss, not loudly, but enough that Mickey heard it and it spurred him on a little. He parted his lips and Ian slipped his tongue in. They made out for a good twenty seconds before they broke apart a little breathless. They looked into each others eyes and their friends around them whistled and hollered causing them to disengage from each other.

 

“Damn, are you guys sure you’ve never hooked up before?” One girl said. 

 

They both laughed and the game continued for a bit longer before they switched over to Never have I ever. 

 

 

When everyone left that night Ian and Mickey lay awake in their own beds. They couldn’t stop thinking about that damn kiss. 

 

Ian couldn’t take it anymore and decided to go to Mickey’s room. He stepped out of his bedroom door and took the few steps and slipped inside Mickey’s room. 

 

“Mick, you awake?” Ian whispered.

 

Mickey didn’t answer so Ian just slipped into bed next to him. When he figured Mickey wasn’t going to wake up he decided to get some sleep.

 

 

The next morning Ian woke up alone in Mickey’s bed. He stretched his arms out and hopped out of bed. He found Mickey having coffee at the kitchen table alone. Mandy and Lip must still be asleep.

 

“Morning,” Ian said joining him in the kitchen. 

 

“Morning,” Mickey said back. Ian poured himself a coffee and sat across the table from Mickey.

 

“Are we going to talk about that kiss?” Ian asked after a few moments of silence

 

“What’s there to talk about, Ian? It was a dare,” Mickey said looking into his cup of coffee.

 

“That really all you think it was?” Ian asked skeptically.

 

“The fuck else could it have been?” Mickey asked looking up at Ian.

 

“Nothing, fucking forget it,” Ian said. He took his mug and headed off towards his room. 

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mickey muttered. “Ian, wait,” Mickey said louder.

 

Ian stopped and turned back to look at Mickey, waiting. “What do you want me to fucking say, huh? That that kiss was the first time I ever kissed someone? That I’ve wanted to do that for God knows how long? That I’m pretty fucking sure I’m in love with you?” 

 

Ian took the few steps back to Mickey. He towered over him and cupped his face in his hands before crashing their lips together. Mickey pulled Ian closer by his waist until they were flush against each other. Ian moved his hands lower until they were on Mickey’s ass. He squeezed his cheeks before picking him up. Mickey wound his legs around Ian’s middle and let him carry him. Ian carried Mickey to his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Ian dropped Mickey onto the bed and fell down on him at the same time.

 

“Ow, asshole,” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s lips.

 

“You will have an ow in your asshole soon enough,” Ian joked.

 

Mickey burst out laughing, “Oh my God. You’re such a fucking nerd.” Ian started to laugh too. 

 

Their laughter subsided and they were both left a little breathless and starring into each others eyes. They connected their lips again and this time it wasn’t as rushed and it was a bit more sensual.

 

Ian rid Mickey of his shirt before Mickey did the same to Ian. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They got rid of their boxers and were left naked. Ian removed his lips from Mickey’s and kissed down his body. He sucked a mark into the skin above Mickey’s pelvis. He looked up and locked eyes with Mickey. They couldn’t look away from each other. Mickey watched as his best friend take the head of his cock into his mouth before moving down further. Mickey moaned out and ran his fingers through Ian’s hair. Ian moaned around Mickey’s cock sending vibrations through the older man’s body. 

 

Mickey pulled Ian off of him. Ian moved back up Mickey’s body and Mickey pushed him so that he could finally get Ian’s cock in his mouth, like he’s dreamed of doing for so long. Before doing so he took a condom and the bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside drawer. 

 

As Mickey sucked on Ian’s cock he slicked up a couple of fingers and started to stretch himself. Ian was so lost in having Mickey’s mouth around his cock that he didn’t even realize Mickey was fingering himself. Mickey pulled off with a loud pop. He tore the condom packet open with his teeth before rolling it onto Ian’s long, hard shaft.

 

“Don’t you-“ Ian started to say when Mickey said, “Took care of that already.” 

 

Ian smirked and grabbed Mickey to flip them around. Mickey grinned up at him as he wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist. Ian slowly started to inch his way inside of Mickey, until Mickey told him to go harder. 

 

Ian started to pound into Mickey with everything he had. He panted, “Fucking hell, Mick. You feel so good, fuck.” Mickey moaned out in agreement and dragged Ian back down to him and crashed their lips together. 

 

It didn’t take long before they were both pushed over the edge as they came together with a moan of the others name. They lay next to each other trying to catch their breaths. 

 

Ian lay on his side, propped up on his elbow as he looked down at Mickey. He ran his free hand through Mickey’s hair causing Mickey to turn his head to face Ian. Mickey smiled up at Ian and Ian said, “For what it’s worth. I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


End file.
